


Fragment 1

by Matilda_Grayson



Category: Mystery; fragment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda_Grayson/pseuds/Matilda_Grayson





	Fragment 1

She could smell gas even before she opened the door.  
Who's in her house?  
She can remember that she lock the door perfectly before she leave. She has serious ocd, so she produce a little habit that she would touch the wall near the door after she locking the door to make a hint for herself. Because she was painting this morning, so when she went out this afternoon, there's pigment on her hands. Now the sign of color was on the wall, really fresh and clear, which tell her that this is not her own imagine.   
Someone is in her house. But she has no idea who he or she is.   
It's obviously that this man or woman want to burn her house.   
Maybe she or he is just went in to the wrong house.  
She persuade herself, though she has almost already known who this person is.  
She has an ex-boyfriend named Kent, who has some mental illness which was found out after they get together. It's really scary to her so she left him immediately and got married with another man in this town. One month after they got married, her husband died mysteriously. That's shocked many of the people in her town because her husband was burn in the lake which on the edge of this village. That's not midnight so many of the villagers watch that. Though in the end the police officer said that it's just an accident, it’s abnormal.   
And Kent was a chemist before he got mad. She know he was able to do it.   
Now, again, there's a smell of gas coming out of her house. She could smell gas even before she opened the door.  
Her hands are shaking.  
Who is in her house?


End file.
